


NO ICE CREAM

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Johnwin, Winwin likes ice cream, evil Johnny, rare couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: Winwin and ice cream are like a real soulmate, can't be separated from each other. Even if there's World War III, Winwin would save it first before his members. And there's Johnny who wants to cut the beautiful relationship between Winwin and that sweet desert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find tons of error grammar and typos. Sorry, english is not my 1st language.

It was Saturday afternoon when Johnny and Winwin got their turn to go shopping at the store near their dorm. Actually, Kun and Renjun were supposed to accompany them, but because Yuta lost one of his favorite sweatpants and asked them to find it in every room in the dorm, eventually they couldn't go with these two.

Well, they just had to buy some things that almost ran out of the stock, like toothpaste, soaps, snacks, cereals, some variants of soft drinks, and a couple lists of things from other members's request. It sounded normal since they're always like that when their members goes to the store.

Here, at the store, Johnny and Winwin were busy putting everything into the trolley with serious face. When Johnny took care of the shelves on the right side, Winwin did the same thing on the left side. Every two minutes, Winwin would disappear from Johnny's sight and came back with some boxes in his both hands and dropped them into the trolley carefully while throwing his gaze to the top of the other shelves which were quite far away from his spot. Thanks to his giant figure.

"What's next, Hyung?" Winwin asked, looking at the trolley that almost full of items that he and Johnny took a while ago.

"Wait," Johnny muttered as he took his phone out of his jacket's pocket, checking the list. "Jisung said he wants yogurt, so... "

"Which flavor?"

Johnny was in blank moment for a second, remembering what the youngest, Jisung told him about it, but somehow he couldn't remember anything. Well, full packed practice schedules for two weeks really made everything inside his head burning. Suddenly he looked like an old man who had a hard time to remember something.

"I.... can't remember it.... and... why are you laughing?" Johnny frowned at Winwin who suddenly snorted and started to laugh.

"I'll get an original flavor and other flavors so Jisung can choose."

Johnny only sighed watching Winwin left him again to get the yogurt. Honestly, he's bit of upset after realizing how Winwin laughed at his sudden amnesia only because he couldn't remember what Jisung wanted. But Winwin is one of those cute younger members who always make him and other older members feel so soft.

Less than fifteen seconds, he heard Winwin's footsteps again as he pushed the trolley towards him. But a second he lifted his head to look at the younger boy, he's forced to freeze at his spot and raised his eyebrows. Something's wrong.

"What's that?" Johnny pointed at what Sicheng held in his arms.

"Ice cream," Winwin replied innocently after slightly looking at five medium tubes of ice cream in his arms.

"Yeah, I know that, but.. didn't you say that you're gonna get yogurt? Now why you...."

"We're running out of the stock," Winwin cut off, walking casually towards the trolley and almost dropping all of the tubes into it if only Johnny didn't block his hand.

"What stock?" In confusion, Johnny asked while pushed the trolley away from Winwin.

"This stock. There's only two small tubes left in the fridge and I think we need to buy some more so..."

"We? As I recall, the one who took almost a whole thing in the fridge was you. Mark and Jaemin just sneaked one the smallest tube into their room a week ago after I scolded them to go sleep," Johnny tried to remind Winwin about who's the owner of those tubes of ice cream which disappeared one by one in solid three weeks.

Caught off guard, Winwin only could give a grin. "I thought no one wanted to eat it, that's why I took all of it."

Johnny imitated they way Winwin grinned dryly and rolled his eyes in a second. "Now, put them back to where you got. We still have more items to buy and we don't have much time here."

"What? Wait, Hyung!" Winwin suddenly threw one of the tubes into the trolley. "But they have new two variants of chocolate flavor and I want to try it."

"No no no. It's not because they have new flavor, but because you want it. You always want to eat ice cream, Winwin." Johnny removed Winwin's hand from the trolley gently.

"I like ice cream, you know that."

"We know you do like ice cream. Even world already knows it after you begged Taeyong to buy it on NCT LIFE show."

"I didn't!" Winwin denied, his brows furrowed, trying to remember that he didn't beg Taeyong for an ice cream.

Hands on his own waist, Johnny looked at the tall boy, judging him. "Now tell me why you nodded like that when he asked if you wanted it or not?"

"Do we really have to argue about that? I think it's not a big deal, though."

"Oh, but for me, it is. Because he bought an ice cream for you, now you can't control yourself. Eating ice cream is fine but eating it too much is not. You rarely have a proper meal lately. Just look at how skinny you are now that I can't find any difference between you and our old broomstick in our dorm. No, Winwin, I can't let you do something unhealthy like that," Johnny said as he put the tube out of the trolley and gave it back to Winwin. "Put them back there."

"Hyung~" Winwin pleaded, stepping ahead to block Johnny who was about to walk. "You're the coolest Hyung ever. The most handsome one. The tallest....."

"FYI, those things were already written on Wikipedia." The older guy pushed Winwin's shoulder away so that he could walk to get other items. "Just don't try to praise me if only to get those tubes. You're dealing with the wrong person, Dong Sicheng. Let's move. We need three packs of frozen chicken katsu."

Winwin pouted his lips though he followed the older guy's steps. Five tubes of ice ream were still in his arms. After hearing Johnny's reaction, he thought it would be a tough time for him to make those tubes as his. Johnny is the type of Hyung who doesn't give anything in easy way.

"Hyung," Winwin kept calling Johnny to get attention because Johnny seemed trying to avoid him. Even he almost tripped over the trolley-wheel when he's about to stand in front of Johnny. Thanks to Johnny who spontaneously grabbed his shoulder so he didn't fall.

"Why you're so stupid? You almost made yourself hurt," Johnny scolded him, looking so upset.

Instead of saying sorry, Winwin put an innocent smile on his face as he stepped forward, closer to Johnny. "Hyung, can I take these tubes? It's not that much, only five."

For a moment, Johnny only stared at Winwin with unreadable expression, but then he placed his fingertip on Winwin's forehead and pushed it, making Winwin's head jerked back slightly. "No, Winwin."

That was Johnny's answer.

"Johnny Hyung..."

"It's still a No. From now on, I'll be watching your meals. You need to stay away from this kind of dessert for a while so that you can gain some weight," Johnny interrupted Winwin's complaint.

"You're acting like I can die if I eat this," Winwin retorted.

A quiet sigh came out of Johnny's mouth. He should know this this boy is so stubborn sometimes. Especially when he badly wants something. But, he couldn't let this boy's cuteness distract what he just said.

"No."

Winwin slightly stamped his left foot to the floor as he tsk-ed at Johnny's No. He had to find some ways to persuade him.

"Okay, I'm not gonna take all of these tubes. Only....." Winwin paused his words as he looked down to the tubes in his arms, thinking of something. "Four. I'll take four tubes," he continued.

"No," Same answer from Johnny.

"Three."

"Should I say No in different languages?"

"Two."

"Winwin."

"One! Just one tube. One tube, please~" This time, Winwin used his sad expression, blinking his eyes several times to complete it.

"No," Johnny replied the same answer in Mandarin without looking at Winwin and kept busy putting some packs of instant ramen into the trolley.

"How about.... three smaller tubes? Hyung, after this, I won't buy any of it for two months and eat something that you called proper meal,"

At this rate, Johnny really wanted to knock Winwin's forehead strongly because this younger boy didn't listen to him. He knew he would throw all his aegyo to him. Actually he could say yes and let him take all the tubes, but he concerned about his health.

"Winwin, listen to me."

"Why are you so cruel? Taeyong Hyung always say yes everytime I want ice cream," Winwin started to feel cranky but apparently what just he said only made Johnny snort quietly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not your Taeyong Hyung, but your tallest, coolest and most handsome hyung. Okay, cutie? Now. Put. These. Tubes. Back. To. Where. You. Got." Johnny patted Winwin's head before moving his hand, signaling Winwin to do what he said to him.

When Sicheng was about to turn around, he's back to Johnny again and made a more dramatic sad expression on his face. "Hyung~~~~"

"No ice cream for you this month because you didn't listen to me at all. I'll talk about this with your Taeyong hyung later. You better prepare yourself. I just want to remind you that your Taeyong hyung is my best friend, he will always listen to anything I say and I'm pretty sure he will agree with me. I mean, about your issue," Johnny said with a smile on his face."

Winwin's face turned into dark as he went to put the tubes back to the freezer. And that expression was still there when he approached Johnny.

"Do you want some snack? You like chocolate cookies, right?" Johnny offered after he's done with all the items and ready to bring them all to the cashier.

Randomly, Winwin picked a pack of cookies and threw it into the trolley right away. He looked so pissed off that he didn't check what it was. Apparently, Winwin's action made Johnny hold his laugh.

"Only this?"

Winwin didn't answer. He just looked away from Johnny's stare and dragged his feet away from there.

"If only Taeyong hyung was here, he would shut Johnny hyung's mouth and let me take those tubes," Winwin muttered.

"I can hear you~" Ha, Johnny still could hear it since Winwin just few steps away from him.

"Of course, you can hear me! I hate you, Hyung!" Winwin retorted and the rushed himself out of the store, leaving Johnny who finally couldn't hold his own laughter. He didn't even stop it when he's already in front of the cashier.

"Wait a minute," He said as the cashier who finished checking all the items and ran over the freezer and took one tube of chocolate ice cream. "Add this too please." He gave it to the cashier, his eyes looking at outside the store which were trying to find Winwin's figure.

"Why you so evil to him if you eventually ended up buying him an ice cream?" The cashier asked him while putting the tube into the bag.

"He's cute when he's angry like that."


End file.
